1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grills and more particularly pertains to grill apparatuses which may be utilized both for steaming food that is being cooked on a grill and for collecting grease drippings from the food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of grill apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, grill apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cooking food are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,852 illustrates a reversible multiple cooking oven, steamer, grill, and griddle in which a single cover may be employed for either of the two cooking surfaces.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,163 which discloses a smoking unit for gas grills that may be utilized to support both a quantity of smoke-generating wood chips and a quantity of water in a gas grill.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a removable tray that may be utilized both for steaming food that is being cooked on a grill and for collecting grease drippings from the food to prevent an undesirable flaming of the grill.
In this respect, the grill steamer tray according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of both steaming food that is being cooked on a grill and collecting grease drippings from the food.